Too Much Sugar
by Hermie Nevi
Summary: Ban has to go to the dentist and Ginji does his best to help him not be afraid. Yaoi, bordering on lemon-- guess that makes it lemonade ;
1. Too Much Sugar 1

Too much Sugar  
  
"Well, we're here...what are you doing now?'  
"I don't have to go in...."  
Both men looked up at the unassuming two story Victorian house. Light blue paneling and white shutters did not give warning of the horror waiting inside.  
"They aren't expecting me."  
"You're afraid."  
"Am not."  
"Are too."  
"I told you I'd drive you here in case you were," The driver leaned on the wheel and stared holes through the two men in the backseat though his shades never left his eyes. "And in case the end result of this little journey is you're incapacitated, then I'd pick you up. But I'm not babysitting your happy asses. Get out of my car. I have a restaurant to run."  
"Sorry, Paul. C'mon, Ban-chan. Let's get this over with." Ginji got of the car walked to the other side and leaned on the car waiting. When the door didn't open, he grabbed the handle and poked his head in.  
Ban sat eyes closed arms folded. "I've changed my mind. We don't need to do this."  
The bubbly young man grabbed his friend's arm. "Oh yes, we do. You said you would, and you know the business will suffer if we don't go in there a face it."  
"GET OUT OF MY CAR!!!!!!"  
Mido Ban decided that was Paul's I'm threatening physical violence tone and got out of the car as smoothly as he could what with Ginji tugging on him. Establishing himself at full height then relaxing to put his hands in his pockets, he strolled up the steps to the door. "All right Ginji, you wait out here. I can handle this on my own."  
Ginji had already stretched out on a nearby bench and was silently waving Ban on in encouragement. Opening one sleepy eye, the sweet blonde said, "Just remember why you're there."  
Ban opened his mouth to say something foul but Ginji had already rolled over and was apparently asleep. He took a look at the sign, sighed and walked inside.  
  
"How long has it been?" The cute woman had asked as she led him away from the peace and safety of the outer room to one of the inner chambers. "Too long," he'd joked as she placed and outfitted him for the harrowing procedure. "There's been a slight change." She said smiling the whole time and was that Hotel California playing on the radio? Nice touch. "It seems we'll have to remove..." That tooth. He waited for her to say. What was that smell on her anyway? It was pretty it reminded him of...oh shit.  
"... You from this world, Mido Ban. You just keep getting in our way."  
"And they ask me why I hate going to the dentist." He slyly commented before the enchanted perfume stole his consciousness.  
  
"Ban-chan! Ban-chan! Are you all right? You flipped out, you fainted...that's what the nice dental assistant told me." Ginji turned around as he spoke to thank her for getting him but she was nowhere to be seen. "That's odd she was right here."  
Ban was just able to wake in time to see a dark figure with an outrageously large hat and angular movements sneak behind Ginji and set five glowing blades at his throat. "Ban-chan, what's going on?"  
"This wouldn't have happened if you'd come in for your normal check- up." Dr. J smiled.  
"Um, Ban. Is he... he's not your dentist?"  
"Tsk-tsk. Cancel the rest of my appointments..." he called out to the secretary. "This one will take up the rest of my day."  
With one hand, he locked the door still holding Ginji hostage as clamps came around Ban's ankles and wrists securing him to the chair. The large overhead light clicked to life now revealing bloodstains from Ban could only guess had been his real dentist.  
"Where to start? Where to start??" Dr J moved Ginji to the laser machine turned it on and stuck the boy's hand inside it. Ginji screamed. "Ah that should fry your clever little circuits for some time..." He dropped Ginji to the ground, the kid looked too dazed to move.  
"Ginji!" Ban called out surprised something that appeared so flimsy could hold him.  
Dr. J eyed up the instruments so neatly laid out. "As I said," he approached the captive Get Backer with pure menace. "Where do we start?"  
  
"Ban-chan? Ban-chan?" Ginji poked his head in the door waking Ban from the awful scenario. "They said to come in here to keep you company cause some poor kid needs a emergency root canal and you don't have a problem that serious."  
"Oh... that's cool. Yeah, I could use the company."  
Ginji produced two brightly colored cans. "I found fifty yen." He shook one of them triumphantly. Snapping it open, he reached out to offer it to Ban, tripped over a wire and spilled the entire contents all over the both of them.  
"Way to go, Ginji, this room was sterilized!!"  
"Yeah the dentist is really gonna let you have it for having too much sugar." Ginji joked as he reached back and locked the door.  
"What are you doing and why do you have that strange little smile on your face?"  
Ginji's eyes glittered. "I'm gonna make sure you aren't afraid to go to the dentist ever again." He said as he slipped out of his vest. 


	2. Too Much Sugar 2

Too much 2  
  
"Mmm-hmmm. You are too cute, Amano," Ban said amused at Ginji's attempt to take over this scenario.  
Ginji knew that was the reaction he'd get. He'd expected it. I might not be formally schooled, but I make up for that with street smarts. And maybe I can't make a violin sing like Mido but I know my way around my lover. His strings are easy for me to pluck. "Sit down, Ban-chan." He said in his most direct yet still just Ginji, not Raiten voice.  
Ban pushed his glasses further up his nose both in a gesture of disbelief and to keep the anti-Jagan eye lenses between the dark power and Ginji's susceptible mind. He leaned back in the dentist's chair. "That better?"  
"Good. We don't have to do this hard way."  
Don't laugh. Don't laugh. He's really making an effort to help you forget your fear. Though he couldn't stop himself from deadpanning. "Oh, no, I wouldn't want that."  
Man, even flies avoid spider webs. This is too easy. Of course, it's only because butterflies don't as a general rule weave spider webs. This is really going to work. The energetic blonde boy was quickly straddling the languid man in the chair, playful hands undoing a button or two of his long dress shirt, only to be replaced by teasing lips. But Mido Ban had to be at least mildly surprised when Ginji tore away a piece of the thin fabric and held it menacingly in his hand.  
Ban stared at him his face asking the question his mouth was slow to form.  
In one motion, Ginji closed his eyes and knocked Ban's purple shades away from his face. On first instinct, Ban lashed out with his illusions at full power but he drew it back and not without a little discomfort as he realized it was Ginji he was about to attack. He shut his eyes tight, and while he did Ginji used the opening to blindfold him.  
"That was unexpected," Mido said coolly. Damn, who'd have thought he'd pull such a dirty trick. He knew exactly what I would do.  
"How does it feel to be powerless? You might have been able to stop me with a mild illusion but you don't dare use the snake bite on me for fear of not being able to control it's strength. You're no less bound then I am in your filthy pictures. But it's your own willpower tying you down."  
"But no where near as sexy." Ban teased, thinking about the photo studio above Paul's restaurant where the restaurant owner did a live Internet feed several times a week—live porno that is. There was no shortage of things to do to Ginji up there. Paul had things even Mido had been surprised existed. And whenever Paul took off for a conference or closed for a holiday or went to visit his sister for the weekend, Ban would drag Ginji off to the upstairs (after virtually looting the place for food) and do very nasty things to the boy. It was best perhaps that he didn't know Paul had a video camera on at all times and periodically left on purpose just to kick back at his place and watch Mido's show. Though it might be good if someone warned him that Paul was just waiting for Ginji to show up alone at the restaurant long enough for him to pull him off behind the counter and get some of what Ban was so often having. "Hey, isn't this supposed to be about helping me?" Ban asked as he felt Ginji's hand brush his cock ever so lightly as he worked open his black jeans. "I'm not sure of the message you are trying to send. That I should just lay back and enjoy the ride while he sticks sharp scary things in my mouth. Or that if I'm lucky the dentist might molest me while he does." Ban said cheesy grin forming. "I can't say either one is instilling a sense of calm."  
"It was." Ginji responded, pulling Ban's pants completely off. "About helping you. But having you like this...well if it were you what would you do?"  
"Take advantage of it." Ban answered before thinking.  
"Well, then." Ginji moved to tongue Ban's cock.  
"Not that. God, Ginji nobody sucks cock like you. If you didn't have me before..." His words became soft murmurs as Ginji's tongue dipped over his sac with expert motion while the boy's lips massaged his shaft. And a little laugh from the back of his throat would have sent a man not as accustomed to the brilliant sensation right over. Like getting drunk on rich, heady wine you haven't had before and can't handle. But Ban was a connoisseur, as he'd made Ginji suck his cock until the natural talent had mixed with enforced practice. What had been an act of devout submission had somehow become a dangerous subversive talent and the Get-Backer wasn't sure he liked it.  
Ginji reached in one of the many pockets of his khaki cargos. This was it, once he did this it didn't matter what happened next he'd have set Ban up. He drew out the chilly glass rod and sent just a little hum of electricity into it as he rolled up and down and around Ban's chest and thighs not missing a beat of his worship of Ban's cock.  
"Ok, when did you learn—shit, Ginji don't put that—Fuck, that's cold!" Ginji had used Ban's relaxed squirming to push the rod quickly into Mido's ass.  
"Trust me, Ban-chan, you have you keep it there or I won't be able to do everything I want to you. Just this once, submit."  
"Is that all? I promise." Said the spider to the butterfly.  
Hoping he was hearing things and that wasn't Ban's actual thought. Ginji pulled away from Ban's cock and got an even more adamant squeal. He spared a nervous glance at the door. He figured he had about two more minutes before Ban snapped and stopped this little charade for good. Ban hated being dominated and not because he was pretending he didn't like it, like a lot of closet submissives. He really hated it, and if Ginji wasn't up to paying the price he'd better...  
"Amano." A silky voice spoke his surname, well more like purred it as he felt a steel grip on his hair and left arm pull him off balance and hold him tight. "How much did you really think you'd get away with?"  
Shit, too late. "There isn't time—'  
The hand that was in his hair was now covering his mouth. "I have the Jagan eye. If someone comes in, they get an eyeful but then I'll give them a different kind of eyeful." He kept a firm hand to stifle any protest. "Pocket. Now." Wide eyes pleaded aimlessly as Ginji reached in one of the pockets Ban insisted he fill with specific items, items serving as constant reminders Mido could have him at any time, in any place, and he would love every minute of it. There was no help for it now. He was no longer the fiercesome Lightning Emperor or even bubbly Ginji; he was Mido's Amano. And only Mido could give Amano what he so desperately craved. He felt the slight blush on his skin as he pulled out the black silk blindfold.  
Mido smiled. "Hold it over your eyes." He freed Amano's arm so the young man could use both hands. Then Mido removed his blindfold, enjoying the rare freedom of not having to wear his anti-Jagan glasses. He pulled the fabric taunt and tied a tight knot to keep it on Amano's face.  
The long black ends fell nearly to Ginji's ass and he knew as soon as was stripped they would move about tickling his naturally sensitive skin.  
Mido slowly pushed the boy's T-shirt up his body and over his head. Then reaching in another of his pockets and being satisfied with what he found, he commanded. "Take them off Amano. They're in my way."  
Amano shivered as he immediately obeyed trying to remember which pocket Mido had emptied so as to know what would come next.  
He didn't have to reason it out long as he felt something soft and sticky wrap around his arms. The dark blue bondage tape, he should have known. It was Mido's favorite. They went through the stuff like a chain- smoker goes through cigarettes.  
"I've been wanting to try this Amano, but you've been so good I haven't had the heart to hurt you." Mido's voice came from a deep well in his soul. "But after what you did today." He finished the decorative wrapping and brought one of Ginji's hands to his now exposed and obviously turned on cock.  
Amano came damn close to pulling away as Mido taped his fingers around his cock as if in perpetual mid-stroke. Thank god the tape's effect included the suppression of his electric pulses or this would be unbearable. Getting excited for any reason would cause his pulses to emanate from him, usually only controlled by his mind, which would be too involved in Mido's attention to control it properly. Trial and error had taught them that. His thoughts paused as he felt Mido bend his other arm up and position his fingers so they were pinching his own nipple ever so slightly.  
"I knew you'd look hot like that." Mido's tone oozed danger, as he slid out of the chair and was taping Ginji's ankles to the arms of the dentist's chair. The natural curve of the chair had cushioned Ginji's head as he fell forward. "Ooo, but that's even better." He stepped back to take in the delicious sight before getting near Amano's ear. "So I got to thinking the other day, is there a way override this tape's immunity to your electric personality...'  
"Um, I don't think I like where this is going, Ban-chan." Ginji broke from Amano as he recognized what Mido might just do. He bit his lip as he heard...  
"What did you call me, Amano?" Mido spanked his exposed backside hard as he said; "You know you are not to call me that. You are only to address me as Mido." Certain the sting would last, he stopped and removed his small red stud earring and the cuff from the other ear. He told Amano what he was doing as he did it. The stud was placed through a heavy part of the tape up near the pinched nipple and the ear cuff placed over a spot on his taped cock.  
"This should be fun."  
"No, Mido, please I don't think I can take..."  
"Probably not, but it will be nice while YOU last." He gave Amano another affectionate spank before he mounted him using the foot braces to make himself a good height to plunder the sweet piece of ass raised in the air begging for it.  
He started slow knowing the energy drain mixed with the overwhelming sensations his little pet was about to feel would most likely leave him unconscious well before he filled him with hot come.  
Not being able to move was always a turn on for Amano and Mido had endless ways to restrain him. Add to that how much he loved being ass- fucked and he was a happy little victim. But as he felt the pleasure, energy began to crackle around his captive fingers sending constant pulses of erratic levels of power into his nipple and cock. All the while the current forced him to jerk his hands as much as the tape would allow which Mido had very carefully set so he was forced to stroke his cock and pinch his nipple with the rhythm of the electric flow. It was sadistically beautiful, a feat Amano couldn't accomplish if he'd tried it by himself, only made possible by Mido's sick mind.  
His dark-haired tormentor withdrew without apology and taking out the glass rod he'd promised earlier not to. He replaced his cock with it forcing it as far as it would go in Amano's ass.  
"Ban-chan you promised!" Got you, Ginji celebrated for a second before succumbing to the unending pulses and the inevitable punishment.  
"If your mouth can't form my name," Mido's voice was now coming from in front of him as he felt the dentist's chair slide down to it's regular height. "Then I'd better fuck it before it outlives its usefulness." Mido forced Amano's mouth wide and roughly fed him his cock and fucked his mouth violently using just as much muscle power as if he were fucking the boy's tight ass.  
He pulled Amano's head back, throwing it back down without letting the boy be rewarded with a throat full of hot cum.  
Incensed by Amano's cries of wordless protest, he gave the boy's ass the same hard fucking, enjoying the extra sensation of the glass rod jostling around his thrusts whilst conducting more of Amano electric current. Mido could feel the involuntary convulsions the channeled electricity was causing in Amano and as the delicate moans and half-words washed over his ears he worked his cock deeper and moved it a lot faster.  
He came hard into a very limp body. He hadn't noticed the moans turn to whimpers, and the whimpers turn to silence. Amano had passed out or perhaps a better way to say it, he'd short-circuited, several minutes past. Mido lay on top of the boy, nearly short-circuited himself.  
Ever so gently he unwrapped the tape from Ginji's ankles and arms, wiped off his jewelry and replaced it on and in his ears, wiped the worst of the sticky come from the boy's face and ass. Carefully he dressed the boy back in his khakis, T-shirt and vest all the while kissing the sweet face with just the slightest smile. He carried the boy back out to the waiting room and laid him on the large couch. "God, I love you, Amano Ginji." He whispered petting the sweat soaked hair.  
Ginji stirred minutely and murmured something to the effect of "Luvmybacha." Before drifting off again.  
"Mr. Ban, the dentist is ready for you came over the loud speaker."  
  
Satiated, Ban settled into the chair and let the dentist do what had to be done. But just as the sleeping gas relaxed him, something pulsed inside him, the tip of the glass rod was still inside him and it felt like it was expanding and contracting. No it was more like energy was pulsing from it. That little con artist. That little bastard. Who cared-- it felt too good. The dentist could have pulled out and replaced all his teeth for all he knew.  
Ginji lay back on the couch his fingers dancing in the air controlling the invisible current Ban was surely feeling and looking rather pleased with himself.  
He jumped suddenly as Ban came into the waiting room. "How was it Ban-chan? Are you all better now?"  
"Oh, yeah." Ban smiled down at Ginji wishing he didn't have to wait several hours before he could use his mouth properly. He wanted so badly to kiss his lover deeply. "Best dentist visit I ever had. Kinda want to have a smoke after it, it was that good."  
Ginji turned red and tried to look anywhere but Ban or the dental assistant who was coming up behind him.  
"Mr. Amano," she said, as she looked him over. "When was your last appointment?'  
"Oh, uh ...I was just in um..."  
"Our records show you haven't been here in over a year.'  
"Shame, shame, Ginji-kun." Ban said already knowing what was coming next.  
"The doctor just happened to have a last minute cancellation."  
"Oh...well we... that is we don't..."  
Ban said very agreeably "And Ginji should get in right away. Of course we can stay."  
Ginji looked as if he were about to make a beeline for the door as Ban grabbed his shoulder and ushered him to the assistant's care.  
She showed Ginji to a different room than Ban had been in. "He needs to finish up with his last patient. It could be a bit of a wait."  
Ginji swallowed hard as she shut the door. "We'll find a way to pass the time" Ban smirked as he adjusted his glasses, his eyes focusing solely on Ginji. 


End file.
